thenannytvfandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Needs a Bubby
Everybody Needs a Bubby is the 3rd episode in the second season of the CBS television series The Nanny which was aired on September 26, 1994. Plot Yetta's retirement home is being fumigated for termites, so Sylvia asks Fran to let Yetta stay over for a few days. Fran has a tough time convincing Mr. Sheffield to let Yetta stay. Maggie has a new boyfriend and Fran discovers that Yetta told her to go for it. Mr. Sheffield decides to break into Yetta's room after they smell smoke coming from it and they find Yetta with a man in her bed, which only makes Mr. Sheffield more upset and C.C. more depressed. But luckily Fran discovers that Yetta told Gracie to go for it (since she was afraid of the end of the world), not Maggie, who decided to dump her boyfriend. Cast Main *Fran Drescher as Fran Fine *Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock *Daniel Davis as Niles *Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield *Nicholle Tom as Margaret Sheffield *Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield *Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Recurring *Renee Taylor as Sylvia Fine *Ann Morgan Guilbert as Yetta Rosenberg *Rachel Chagall as Valerie Toriello Guest *Ralph Manza as Saul Kanasal Quotes and Trivia Quotes Maxwell: Please, Miss Fine. I'm just not in the mood. Fran: Gee, no man has ever said that to me before. Although, I'm sure Lisa Marie is getting an earful of it. (Maxwell and Fran catch Yetta and Saul in bed together) Fran: Oh my God! Yetta! Yetta: What a coincidence, Saul said the same thing not 10 minutes ago. Brighton: You know, Yetta turns out to be pretty cool. She gave me a hundred bucks for my bar mitzvah. Of course, she also thinks my name is Schmuey. C.C.: Maxwell, have I ever told you how much I love working out of the house? I feel I belong here. And the children are really warming up to me. (Phone rings, C.C. answers) C.C.: Hello! No, there's no Maggie here, you have the wrong number. Yetta: (commenting on Brighton and Grace) These kids. They got nothing from you! Sylvia: Mom, these aren't Fran's children. Fran doesn't have any children. She's not married. SHE'S ALL ALONE!!! Fran: Louder, Ma. I don't think they heard you IN URUGUAY!!! Sylvia: Meanwhile, why doesn't anyone ever eat these fruits? Fran: BECAUSE THEY'RE WAX!!! Yetta: Even the grapes? C.C.: There is nothing you can say to ruin this glorious feeling that I have. Niles: You wanna bet? (Short pause) Niles: Grandma Yetta, aged 80, living in a home, got a heap 'o good loving last night... And you? C.C.: I HATE MY LIFE!!! Maxwell: Well, Miss Fine, it's seems I've underestimated your booby. Fran: That's Bubbe. Nobody's ever underestimated MY boobies. Trivia *In this episode, Fran reminds Yetta that her grandfather got carried away by the Cossacks, but in "Yetta's Letters," Yetta says she didn't even meet Fran's grandfather until she emigrated to the US. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2